The purpose of this study was to establish the oral lethal dose of 2,3,7,8-tetrachlorodibenzo-p-dioxin in monkeys (Macaca cynomolgus). In addition to evaluate the following parameters (1) clinical signs; (2) clinical pathology; and (3) anatomic pathology.